


Wars of Regret

by KumikoMiwa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumikoMiwa/pseuds/KumikoMiwa
Summary: Suddenly caught into a feud between two clans, Theo Kirure reluctantly agrees to join the Mizore Clan's side to avoid them from being forced into servitude to the Chizu Clan. While working with them, he slowly starts to remember the past he wanted to forget and is suddenly targeted. Will he be able to stop this feud that has been going on for generations?(This is a rewrite/revamp of an original work I wrote in high school that was published on FictionPress.)





	Wars of Regret

I walk down the sunset lit street, trying to go home from a long day at school. The violent wind caused my black hair to cover my eyes, blocking my vision. There were barely any other people on the street. It was around six thirty, a time where the majority of the citizens of Sealine City are comfortably in their homes relaxing. I move my bangs away from my eyes, in attempt to see ahead, but it was still difficult since the wind kept blowing my hair back into my eyes. Even so, I kept walking.

It has been around three months since I moved to this city located near the ocean, a quiet city with no trouble. Well, other than me I guess. Not one attempted to associate themselves with me and I didn’t even try either. I’ve been alone for as long as I remember, wishing for a place to disappear to and never come back. One event in my past haunts my mind, lingering there no matter how hard I try to forget, though the details of it are fuzzy at best. I just hope it’ll disappear with time, or hope that I would disappear from the depths of other people’s minds, just so I could finally live peacefully in solitude.

The wind suddenly stops blowing as the day became colder and colder, becoming night. Street lamps began to flicker on with a static-like sound. I finally reach an intersection, turning right, only to hear some sort of crash in the distance. It didn’t sound quite dangerous; it could just be a trash bin toppling over. But another one sounded, with this one louder than the last. I walk towards the direction of the crashes, hiding behind the corner that leads to the park not lit by any lights. Two silhouettes stood in the middle of the park, one more petite than the other. A female voice yells out, hoarse and tired, “When are you going to give up?!”

A male voice, confident with a small laugh attached, replied to her with a never.  Suddenly, the larger silhouette grabs the other. The female voice shrieks out, her voice soon muffled. The two start fighting each other, with the petite silhouette struggling to break free. _‘Isn’t this bad?’_ I thought to myself as I watch, unsure of whether to go try to save what I believe was a girl. After thinking for a split second, I swallow down my insecurities and ran out, quickly grabbing the larger one and pulling him away.

“What—” The man’s voice breaks mid-sentence as I push him down to the ground in a swift motion. From behind, I hear the girl cough a bit as she tried to make out what just happened. The man wiggles from my grip and from his physique, he seemed to be a man in his twenties. I quickly say, “Get out of here,” to the girl and she runs off, still coughing. The man groans and irritably says, “You just made a mistake, interfering with the clan’s business.”

I look at him, confused at what he was saying, and winces once he throws me off. I hear him take off, leaving me lying on the ground of the park.

_Clan? Why would this city, a perfectly normal city, have something like that?_

I shake my head as I get up, rubbing my right arm to ease the pain of suddenly landing on it strongly. I adjust my bag, making it more comfortable to carry, and walk out of the park, only to be stopped by a girl, maybe the one from earlier. Her hair concealed in a black hat, she looks at me with curious light blue eyes as if she wanted to say something. “What?” I ask her, unaware of the cold tone I was giving her. She just hums a little and says, “Thanks for helping me. I can’t believe that he got me so easily.”

Her expression turns sour at her second statement but she continues after changing her expression back to neutral, “Didn’t think that someone would help me to be honest. It’s dark out and this city is basically dead at night.”

“If that’s all you’re going to say, I’m going to leave,” I say as I attempt to waltz away from her before she grabs ahold of my hand, her grip strong enough to hurt. I turn back towards her, astonished as she says, “Not so fast, you’re coming with me.”

Before I can refuse and break free, she drags me along with her. She takes me to a traditional Japanese manor located near the ocean side, stopping in front of the gates to yell out, “I’m home!” The gates open as soon as she yelled out, revealing a young boy with spiky short, ashen brown hair with large hazel eyes. “Tear, you’re back!” the boy yells out with a smile. He runs over to the two of us, not even questioning my presence, and takes her other hand, leading the two of us into the manor.

The halls were barely lit, as if the inhabitants were getting ready for bed, though the voices I heard suggested otherwise. While it wasn’t particularly loud, the whispers were clearly audible and I could tell that they were planning something. I chose to not listen, knowing that it was none of my business, and continued to follow after Tear.

She leads me to a room with its walls lined up with hanging scrolls and motions me to sit down. I sit down on one of the green cushions on the floor, not entirely sure of what was going on. I just let her take me here; couldn’t I have just gone away after she led me to the front of the house? I sigh at my choices as Tear decides to sit on the cushion in front of me, taking off her hat once she sat all the way down. Her dark brown hair falls down messily, many strands sticking out all over the place. She gives me a smile and I quickly look away, wondering if I was staring at her.

Soon, a graceful looking woman walks in, her hair and eyes resembling Tear’s. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun and she wore a long skirted, greyish dress with the hem embroidered with light red roses. She sits down beside Tear and places her hand on the girl’s shoulder, her expression showing worry. “Are you alright Tear? I heard that you got caught up with Vincent earlier.”

Tear looks down, her eyes downcast, as she replies, “I’m fine, and luckily this person was there to help me.” She motions to me and the woman nods, saying, “I see. Thank you for saving my younger sister.”

I flinch at her words and clumsily reply, “Ah, no, it was no problem. I just happened to be in the area…”

The two of them laugh and then the sound of the door opening creaked. They quiet at once and an even older woman enters, her appearance looking like an older version of the two. Unlike them, she was wearing a red kimono patterned with white cranes. Was this their mother? Like the two of them, I stay silent as the woman takes a seat beside the woman from earlier. This is nerve-wracking, what the heck am I here for?

The woman then begins to speak, saying, “Tear, is there a reason why you brought him back here? It can’t just be to thank him; you could’ve done that after the fact.”

“Mother,” Tear starts, “I believe that he could help us with our problem.” Her older sister looks at her, surprise evident in her expression, and asks, “What do you mean Tear? You know we can’t just ask for outsiders for help…”

The girl smiles, replying, “He saved me from Vincent, _that_ Vincent you know? If he can handle him, then he can handle whatever we got on our plate.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” I quickly interject. What’s this about asking for help? And why does she think I would accept their request so readily? She looks at me with confusion as if she was sure that I would help them out of the kindness of my heart. “I don’t remembering agreeing to ‘help’ you.”

“Well you shouldn’t since I didn’t ask you yet! Which is what I’m doing right now,” Tear says with a big smile forming. Her sister sighs, covering her eyes with her right hand in exasperation, while her mother coughs once. I do the same as her sister, sighing at Tear’s actions. Just what makes her think that I would agree anyway?

“Tear,” her mother says sternly, “I don’t think you should ask him. From his expression, he doesn’t want to, especially since you didn’t bother to explain anything to him.” The women then sighs, mimicking her daughter, and adds, “I’m terribly sorry about Tear, she never thinks things through.”

“No, its…” Wait, there’s no way that this is fine. Why was I about to say that. Why. I take a short breath as I tried to think of something else to say. Maybe I should ask about the problem? I mean, considering that she was attacked by an older man… At that moment, Tear’s mother decides to say, “I suggest you go home. I’m sorry that my daughter has forcefully dragged you here.”

With that, the woman stands up and leaves the room. Tear’s older sister looks at me for a moment and then does the same. Tear stays in the room, staring at my face, as if waiting for a chance to convince me. I stare back at her, wondering what I should say, but decided against it as I stood up. I go over to the door and once my hand was hovering over the handle, Tear slams her hand on the door from behind me. I flinch and in reflex, I almost turned around and hit her. Luckily I didn’t move at all. She says, “Please hear me out. At least before you leave.”

Without moving, I reply, “Fine. But you better say it quick.”

She hesitates for a moment and then starts. “My family, the Mizore Clan, has been fighting against the Chizu Clan for generations. This generation is supposed to be our final battle. We have to defeat them, and I think we need to you to turn the tides.”

“Why me?” I ask, not even sure where this girl was going. “Why do you need to defeat them so badly?”

“Because….” She pauses for a few moments. Just from the silence, I extend my hand back to the door handle and she suddenly yells out, “It’s because if we don’t defeat them, we’ll be forced into servitude to them!”

I freeze, a sense of horror welling up in my heart. Is she guilt tripping me? There’s no way that sort of thing is legal in current times. It has to be something to trick me into helping. But…

Feeling a bit off, I glance back at her, seeing her face almost to the verge of tears. Sure, there are people who could fake it, but for some reason, I felt like it was genuine fear. I lower my hand, letting my arm dangle at my side as I turned around. Sighing, I say, “Alright, I’ll consider helping you.”

Just from my words, her eyes widen and then she slowly smiles with her expression brightening. I can’t help but think I got tricked into it, despite the fact that I felt worried earlier. “Thanks, umm… What’s your name?” she asks after going through a short happy episode.

I stay quiet for a minute and then reply, “Theo Kirure. What about yours?” I asked out of curtesy though I could just figure it out from the conversations earlier – it should be Tear Mizore. She replies with that exact name, along with, “Nice to meet you Theo! Ah, I mean Kirure. Didn’t mean to sound rude, aha.”

“You can call me whatever, I don’t mind,” I tell her. Going by surname or first name, it didn’t matter to me since I barely talk to anyone in the first place.

“Then Theo it is!” she says, a big smile evident on her face. Is she a little _too_ excited about this? “Well, I should let you go home now. Sorry about dragging you here, though I’m thankful you’re considering the offer,” she adds while calling for someone named Hiro. Turns out this Hiro was the boy who met us at the gate. Placing her hands on the boy’s shoulders, she tells me, “Hiro will escort you out.”

The boy nods and then motions me to follow him. He leads me out of the manor, bowing once we were both outside. I slightly bow back and he runs back inside, leaving me. I take a look at the manor for one last time and then turned away, going back home. Luckily the manor was on the same side of town where my house was, but the two neighborhoods were drastically different. Hers could be considered the “brighter” side while mine was “darker,” like the two sides of a coin.

I quickly enter my house as quietly as I could, since it was so late already. At the doorway, I reached out for the light switch in the dark, only finding it after fumbling around a bit. Once the lights were on, I closed the door and took off my shoes. I sat down in the living room, staring at the table and clutching the side of my head. At all times, the pain had to start now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I decided to transfer some original stuff here. I don't know whether or not I'll continue fanfic since I can't find the drive to write it (sorry). For now, just take my original stuff ;w;w;w;w;


End file.
